


Prefácio

by juliacalasans



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Hopeful Ending, Multi, Pregnancy, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: "Porque certos fins justificam certos começos. E outras histórias também.""E porque apenas os mortos se tornam um lenda."





	Prefácio

_Meus olhos estão bem abertos_

_A propósito foi assim por todo o dia_

_Eu vejo o mundo lá fora_

_A propósito hoje eu estou indo embora_

 

>><< 

 

Loguetown, naquele dia, estava um inferno.

Dividida entre lágrimas e sorrisos, a cidade se partia, esperando pelo evento fatídico que ocorreria ao meio-dia. Se de um lado homens orgulhosos estavam de pé, com sorrisos ostensivos, esfregando aquela que seria lembrada como a maior vitória de sua instituição no rosto dos passantes, do outro estavam pessoas de índole duvidosa, vestidas em trajes excêntricos e carregando expressões que variavam do puro divertimento ao mais profundo respeito.

Não era um circo que valesse a pena ver. Por diferentes ângulos, aquele era um triste acontecimento, que encerraria mais uma era e traria outra, imprevisível na virada do mundo.  Aquele homem tinha feito um estardalhaço no Novo Mundo, chegando como um furacão para acabar com a comodidade dos Quatro Imperadores, expulsando um deles como se aquilo fosse o mais correto a se fazer e espalhando-se na posição como se tivesse sido feito para ela.

Quem imaginaria que um garotinho sonhador do East Blue se tornaria um dos Quatro Imperadores do Mar em tão pouco tempo, usando de meios lícitos, tendo como maior arma apenas o seu sorriso otimista e o seu carisma incomparável? Sem saber, a habilidade de tornar todos seus aliados, que anos antes Dracule Mihawk definira como a “mais perigosa do oceano” provara seu valor: expulsar Marshall D. Teach de sua cadeira entre os quatro maiores não era uma tarefa para iniciantes.

Chegar a Laftel também não era.

E ele conseguira, como todos esperavam dele.

 

>><< 

 

_Eu só vi o contorno do Cometa Halley_

_Ela disse: "Porque você sempre está fugindo?"_

_Até mesmo o homem na Lua desapareceu_

_Em algum lugar da estratosfera_

 

>><< 

 

Todos os Supernovas da sua geração estavam naquele bar, assim como os Supernovas daquela. Não só por uma questão de assistir ao espetáculo; era uma questão de respeito também. Afinal, anos antes, eles eram jovens que competiam entre si, e Luffy tinha conseguido a linha de chegada primeiro, eles gostando ou não. Mais ao longe, afastados da linha orgulhosa de marinheiros pomposos que eles gostariam de matar com o estardalhaço, alguns apenas observavam, esperando, enquanto outros dialogavam baixo entre si, descontraidamente.

De tanto tentaram se matar, algumas amizades surgiam entre as pessoas, afinal. Na própria plataforma de execução ao longe havia um exemplo desse tipo de amizade, algo que teria parecido impossível anos antes.

 — Eu fico me perguntando se ele se deixou ser pego de propósito. — Jewelry Bonney, imutável ao passar dos anos, mastigou rudemente seu pedaço de carne, observando-o ao longe, sua figura impassível. — Esse filho da puta. —

 — Acho que não. — argumentou Trafagar Law, que mesmo em seu jeito desleixado, parecia um cavalheiro polido perto dela. — Mas ele tinha coisas importantes demais para proteger para desistir. Provavelmente deu ordens expressas para não ser resgatado. E, de qualquer forma, era o fim da linha para ele também. O que ele ia conquistar depois de já ter conseguido tudo? —

A pergunta ondulou no ar como um presságio de morte.

 — A tripulação dele deve estar por aí. — riu Kid, ignorando o clima, gargarejando sua bebida de modo tão grotesco que fazia até mesmo Bonney parecer uma ladie. — Chorando. Aqueles bananas chorões.

Todos no bar o fuzilaram, parecendo chocados ou irritados com a sua frieza. Law, erguendo o dedo do meio num gesto nada educado, deu-lhe um belo tapa na cabeça, sentindo o olhar aprovador de todos sobre si.

 — De fato, Senhor Eustass, você me irrita. — bufou. Era o Cirurgião da Morte, mas isso não queria dizer que ele não tinha coração. — O que você está olhando aí, Hawkins?  

 — Um acontecimento estranho, além dessa trégua medonha entre nós. — disse ele friamente, ainda compenetrado, movendo rapidamente seus dedos por entre as cartas distribuídas no ar a sua frente. — Desde que tentei as estatísticas pela primeira vez, há quinze anos, essa é a primeira vez que a chance de sobrevivência dele chegou à zero. Durante anos esperei que isso acontecesse, mas agora, vendo o quadro real, não sei bem o que pensar. — o mago suspirou. — No fundo, eu ainda esperava que ele saísse pulando e destruindo tudo, como sempre fez.  

 — Fim da linha para Monkey Luffy. A Marinha é tão orgulhosamente tola em tentar apagar o “D” do nome de todos eles... No fim, nós sabemos que é Gold D. Roger. Sabemos que é Portgas D. Ace. Sabemos que é Marshall D. Teach. — Kid franziu o cenho. — Quisera eu saber o que essa merda de letra significa para o governo ter tanto medo dela. E no fim da vida do Chapéu de Palha, não adianta muito tentar difundir para ele um novo nome.  

 — É Monkey D. Luffy.  

 — É Luffy do Chapéu de Palha. — corrigiu-lhes um marinheiro, entrando no pequeno bar. — Ou apenas Luffy. Ele sempre odiou formalidades.

Todos ficaram imediatamente de pé, prontos para uma batalha. A Marinha obviamente sabia da presença dos piratas em Loguetown, mas não estava disposta a ir atrás deles, nem eles de caçar encrenca. Aquela era uma trégua tácita e frágil, que poderia ser facilmente quebrada.

O homem levou as mãos ao alto, numa rendição simbólica. Tinha uma estrutura corpórea alta e esguia, cabelos róseos e um rosto jovial, mas sua postura indicava patente alta. Não era alguém com quem você pudesse simplesmente brincar.

 — Não fiquem tão tensos. — ele disse, com um sorriso. — Não vim aqui para brigar. Não vale a pena, não é? Na verdade, acho esse circo uma perda de tempo. Sempre achei. Sou vice-almirante Coby. É hipocrisia dizer isso, mas devo toda a minha carreira na Marinha a um pirata, e sair dizendo esse tipo de coisa poderia custar meu emprego. Na maior parte das vezes, eu não interfiro muito nas decisões que o QG toma, mas o Luffy é um velho amigo meu, então pensei se pelo menos hoje eu não poderia bancar o rebelde e assistir à execução dele junto aos piratas.  

Um silêncio sepulcral seguiu suas palavras, enquanto um diálogo longo se desdobrava nos olhares silenciosos trocados entre os ocupantes do bar. Um a um, eles deram de ombros; ele era um vice-almirante, provavelmente poderoso, poderia facilmente ir atrás de uma briga e estava ali pacificamente. Porque não deixá-lo ficar?

 — Pague sua bebida e não fique muito emotivo. Nós não costumamos abrir nossos ombros para bebês chorões. — condicionou Bonney, sem olhar para ele. — Na verdade, nós cortamos seus pescoços. Mas isso não deve surpreender você, Marinheiro-boy. —

 — De fato, não surpreende. — ele se sentou, descontraidamente, e pediu sua bebida.  Já tinha sido companheiro de piratas, e, apesar de passar o terror pelas garras de Alvida, sabia que também existiam piratas legais, como Luffy. — Mas eu não vou chorar. Afinal, essa morte é, em parte, uma escolha dele.

 — Porque?  

 — Porque, em parte, a teoria do ex-Shichibukai ali está certa. — ele apontou para Law distraidamente. — Ele sempre quis proteger tantas coisas... No fim, isso acabou custando a sua vida.

 

>><< 

 

_Diga pra minha mãe, diga pra meu pai_

_Que eu tenho feito o melhor que posso_

_Pra fazer eles perceberem_

_Que essa é minha vida_

_Eu espero que eles entendam_

_Que eu não estou bravo_

_Só estou dizendo..._

_Que algumas vezes o Adeus é uma segunda chance..._

>><< 

 

Sentado na plataforma de execução, com as algemas drenando todo o seu poder, ele sentia-se ao mesmo tempo agitado e calmo. Por diferentes motivos, Loguetown parecia o lugar perfeito para terminar a execução que Buggy começara quinze anos antes, e que por algum motivo que só Deus sabia, tinha dado errado. Confrontar a morte naquele momento tinha sido como encarar um pedaço de carne: nada demais, e não havia nenhum motivo que fazia Luffy se sentir diferente no dia da fatídica execução.

Sempre soubera que morreria daquele jeito. Parecia algo predestinado a acontecer, uma trapaça do destino, uma pegadinha de muito mau gosto que, pensando bem, ele acharia extremamente engraçada enxergando de fora. As coisas tinham se enredado por rumos que ele jamais sonhara ao invadir o Novo Mundo. Afinal, nunca tinha almejado fazer parte do equilíbrio das três forças. Ele só queria ser o Rei dos Piratas.

Mas ele desafiou Big Mom. E depois fez a aliança com Law. E depois, quando casualmente encontrou-se com Teach (e casualmente quase foi morto por ele), tudo simplesmente fugiu ao seu controle. Ele queria apenas salvar uma ilha que tinha amigos com os quais ele se importava. Mas com isso, tinha movido habitantes de toda uma cadeia de arquipélagos e ilhas interligadas no Novo Mundo, todos eles insatisfeitos com o controle amaldiçoado de Barba Negra, e atingido o ápice de uma guerra, mesmo contra a sua vontade.

Quisessem os Deuses da sorte que ele vencesse. Porque ele venceu. Com duas Akuma No Mi, Marshall D. Teach tinha caído, e Luffy se viu obrigado, empurrado, jogado pelas circunstâncias a ocupar seu lugar como Imperador do Mar, a, indiretamente, continuar o legado de Barba Branca e, mesmo contra a sua vontade, se tornar um rival de Shanks, a quem ele muito admirava. De uma hora para outra, ele passara a ter diversas ilhas sob seu controle, todas elas tão _agradecidas_ por terem sido _salvas_ de Barba Negra, que ele simplesmente se viu impedido de negar aquilo.

De uma hora para outra, ele era um homem _realmente importante._

E sofrendo tempestades horríveis, sendo sugado por tempestades que surgiam do nada, levado por buracos negros no céu, aportando em ilhas com monstros horríveis, ele ia superando cada obstáculo, transformando cada lugar em seu território, conseguindo a confiança de todos por onde passava, com multidões de pessoas trás de si, dispostas a dar sua vida por ele. Não era uma situação com a qual ele se acostumasse facilmente.  Mas os anos lhe ensinaram muita coisa, junto à travessia no Novo Mundo. Não só a ele, mas aos seus amigos também.

E, no fim, Laftel. A última ilha da Grand Line. Ponto final.

Aquilo tinha sido demais para ele agüentar. A sensação de felicidade era tão extensa, tão maravilhosa, o sentimento de ter conseguido, de ter finalmente cumprido sua jornada. Cercada pelo All Blue, cheia de animais exóticos e ruínas antigas, com o Rio Poneglyph a erguer-se como uma parede orgulhosa no centro, aquela ilha era tudo com o que sempre sonhara, mas que nunca realmente esperara alcançar.

Foram quinze dias de festa.

Quinze dias enquanto Robin e Zoro assumiam seu romance, enquanto eles dançavam e pulavam, enquanto eles se deliciavam com os peixes conseguidos no All Blue, enquanto eles desvendavam os mistérios do Século Perdido. Enquanto eles desenterravam os tesouros que Roger conseguira durante sua vida, montanhas de ouro e dinheiro. E, ao lado, escrita em runas antigas, estava a mensagem de Gold D. Roger para os vencedores.

“ _Você seguiu o seu sonho, meu jovem? Fez tudo o que queria fazer? Se levou uma vida sem arrependimentos? Descobriu tudo o que queria descobrir? Se está aqui simplesmente por estar, então é um tolo. Mas se você tem ambições e sonhos e os cumpriu, então esse tesouro é o meu presente para você.”_

Aquelas palavras jamais sairiam de sua cabeça.

Junto com aqueles quinze dias de festa. Com quase trinta e cinco anos, era bom se sentir com dezessete novamente, num mundo onde as responsabilidades não existiam, e tudo era fácil e simples. Antes da Red Line, o oceano era o paraíso, de fato.

De Monkey D. Luffy, o Chapéu de Palha, um dos Quatro Imperadores do Mar, ele começou a ser chamado, por algum motivo inimaginável (nem tanto) de Monkey Luffy, o Rei dos Piratas, aquele que tinha conseguido o One Piece.

E a partir daí, ele finalmente entendeu como Roger se sentia a respeito do mundo, nas longas histórias que Rayleigh lhe contava em seu treinamento. Naqueles anos, ele era incapaz de entender o despeito com o qual o Rei tratava sua própria posição. Mas depois de ouvir as pessoas chamarem-no dessa maneira, Luffy finalmente entendeu o quão pouco a alcunha valia.

Achar o One Piece nunca fora a chave.

A chave era desbravar os mares, se divertir, e ter sua nova família. Todos de sua tripulação eram como seus irmãos. E havia também uma mulher a quem ele queria proteger, uma mulher que nunca precisara de sua proteção antes, mas que, naquele momento, mais do que nunca, precisaria de alguém para estar do seu lado nos momentos mais difíceis. Era por ela que ele morria, também.

Era por ela e por sua ilha. Porque ela abrira mão de tantas coisas por ele; seu titulo de Shichibukai, as regras de sua vila, seu tempo, a segurança de suas mulheres e sua vida. Dar sua vida em troca parecia pouco, embora ela não concordasse.

Um sorriso se delineou em seus lábios; de fato, aquela seria uma situação muito engraçada se ele não estivesse nela.

 — O que você está planejando, Luffy... — Smoker, almirante aquele momento, suspirou ao lado dele. — Porque você não foge, seu desgraçado?  

Ele riu. De tanto tentarem se matar, ele e Smoker tinham ficado quase amigos, e de certa forma, Luffy confiava nele.

 — Eu não posso. Elas precisam fugir. E eu conto que você não vai matá-las.  

 — Eu não sei quem são elas, mas descobrirei, e as matarei. — ele deu um sorriso sarcástico. — Monkey D. Luffy, você é um garanhão.  

 — Não sou. — ele estava falando da mulher que amava e da filha que carregava em seu ventre, mas Smoker não precisava saber disso. Não queria fazer Hancock passar pela mesma coisa pela qual Rouge passou. — E você não fará isso. Eu sei que não fará. Confio em você.  

Smoker grunhiu, um grunhido que misturava resignação extrema e pura rebeldia, e se remexeu desconfortável na plataforma de execução, observando a multidão cada vez maior que se reunia em Loguetown para assistir ao espetáculo.

 — E onde está sua tripulação?  

 — Porque eu diria a você? — Luffy riu alto. — Eles estão longe daqui. Última ordem do capitão, sabe como é.

E realmente estavam. Sanji catalogara todas as espécies encontradas no All Blue, e, naquele momento, deveria já estar no Baratie,levando consigo um navio-aquário que Franky desenvolvera especialmente para carregar as mais notáveis. Zoro desafiara Mihawk, conseguindo vencê-lo, e com o título de maior espadachim nas costas, partira com Robin para sua terra natal, os dois dispostos a finalmente levar alguma vida juntos, como um casal fugitivo. Ela ainda tentava descobrir o significado do que vira no Rio Poneglyph, todos eles tentavam, mas tinha a sensação de que conseguira terminar a missão de sua mãe, enfim.

Brook voltara para a entrada da Grand Line para rever Laboon, e pensava em retomar, em algum tempo distante, a sua carreira de músico. Franky voltara para Water 7 levando o Thousand Sunny consigo; agora ele poderia chamar aquele navio de o navio dos sonhos, depois de ele ter navegado a Grand Line, e morria de vontade de esfregar na cara de Iceburg as suas conquistas. Usopp voltara para sua vila também, louco para reencontrar Kaya e os antigos piratas do Usopp para contar-lhes de suas aventuras. Era reconhecido mundialmente como um dos melhores atiradores do mundo, senão o melhor. Quando Luffy foi pessoalmente ao encontro de Shanks devolver seu chapéu de palha, finalmente pudera conhecer o pai, e aquele foi um dia inesquecível para aquele que, um dia, não passava de um simples mentiroso.

Nami terminara o Mapa Mundi visto com seus próprios olhos, e se sentia orgulhosa dele. Naquele momento, já devia estar em Kokoyashi, com sua irmã, mas não iria ficar por lá muito tempo. A favor de Luffy, iria cuidar de Hancock durante a gravidez, para protegê-la de possíveis ataques e ajudá-la durante o período difícil em Amazon Lily.

Chopper voltara para Kureha. Não que ela estivesse feliz com isso, mas já que não tinha jeito, acabou admitindo-o como parceiro e os dois faziam milagres nos doentes de sua vila, junto às novas ervas e medicamentos que Chopper trouxera do Novo Mundo.

Luffy estava feliz por cada um de seus companheiros. Tinha os ajudado a realizar seus sonhos e, em troca, eles o ajudaram a realizar o dele. Além de ter finalmente podido rever Shanks e devolvido o seu amado chapéu de palha a ele, depois de quase trinta anos, ele também conhecera a o pai, num acaso do destino, quando, por acidente, fora parar em Baltigo. Descobrira tudo sobre a mãe e descobrira que o pai era um cara legal (apesar de ser sinistro), que se orgulhava dele e do estardalhaço que estava fazendo. Por um tempo, tentara convencer o filho a ficar na Revolução, mas, ao ver que não conseguiria, o encorajou com toda a força a continuar desbravando os mares.

Suspirou. Será que o pai estaria ali, em algum lugar, observando tirarem seu pescoço fora? Não gostava da sensação de estar decepcionando-o, mas não iria voltar atrás, também. Só desejava que ele conseguisse derrubar o governo e reorganizar o mundo. Dragon merecia isso.

 — Não estou reconhecendo você, desgraçado. — Smoker deu-lhe um soco na cabeça. — Suspirando triste pelos cantos. Dá uma merda de sorriso e encara essa multidão de cabeça erguida, filho da puta.  

 — Não precisa me mandar, seu desgraçado. — o lugar latejou, mas ele não ligou. — Onde está meu avô?  

 — Não virá.  

 — Imaginei. — ele varreu a multidão. — Doente demais. Ah, isso chega a ser nostálgico. Espero que ninguém comece uma guerra por minha causa. Quero morrer em paz.  

Seus olhos se pousaram na figura se Hancock, e seus olhos se arregalaram levemente. Ainda não era perceptível qualquer barriga, e ela tinha os olhos vermelhos de lágrimas, que escorriam seu controle por seus olhos. Agora era uma pirata procurada, e Luffy faria qualquer coisa para vê-la em segurança, inclusive morrer ali, tão jovem. Sua beleza, depois que ele finalmente conseguiu enxergá-la, ainda o encantava, e ele se perguntava como poderia gostar tanto dela.

Fechou os olhos. Não poderia encará-la demais, ou acabaria perdendo a coragem.

 — Acho que uma guerra por sua causa é tudo o que deveria acontecer aqui.  

 — Vá te catar, Smoker. Quantos minutos para o meio dia?

 — Nenhum. Hora da sua morte, Monkey Luffy. — Smoker encarou a multidão, enquanto as batidas do relógio anunciavam a hora. A multidão silenciou-se, olhando tensa para a plataforma de execução. — Todos vão aplaudir hora que a sua cabeça rolar. —

 — Deixe que aplaudam. Eu também aplaudiria. Vai ser um espetáculo engraçado. — ele riu baixinho.

Smoker revirou os olhos, e se virou para a multidão. Luffy não mudava. E por mais que dissesse que não, ele sabia que faria o que ele lhe pediu; no fundo, devia isso a ele. Devia também a ele a sua execução: geralmente, quem tratava disso eram os soldados menores, mas Smoker conseguira permissão especial para ser ele a descer a foice e anunciar os crimes. Em alto e bom tom, ele desenrolou um pergaminho, e começou a falar.

 — Agora, começa a condenação de Monkey Luffy, origem East Blue, pelos crimes de pirataria, roubo, extorsão, chantagem... — era uma lista grande, e Luffy não deixava de ter razão; de certa forma, aquilo era engraçado. Por vários minutos, enquanto lia os vários crimes que ele cometera, Smoker se lembrou das varias vezes em que o encurralara, sem nunca conseguir capturá-lo, das várias vezes em que lutaram, sem nunca haver um vencedor. Era nostálgico. —...e desrespeito à autoridade. Por todos esses crimes, ganha a sentença de morte, com execução em Loguetown, ao meio dia do dia cinco de maio. Alguém tem alguma coisa a dizer?

A multidão ficou em silêncio por vários minutos, alguns com sorrisos ansiosos, outros com expressões sérias, alguns com rostos molhados de lágrimas.

 — E o seu tesouro, seu maldito? — alguém gritou. — Onde você o escondeu?

Luffy ouviu aquela voz, reconhecendo-a, e por um segundo, achou que iria chorar de gratidão. Aquele maldito filho da puta...! Depois, porém, abriu um grande sorriso, encarando a multidão com aquela expressão que lhe era tão característica, que tinha irritado inimigos e conquistado multidões.

 — O meu tesouro, é? — ele gritou, para todos. — Vocês podem pegá-lo. Eu o deixei lá, para quem conseguir chegar primeiro.  

Era verdade. Ele realmente deixara. Mas não era de Laftel de se tratava. Ele escondera o tesouro em outro lugar, mas não diria onde; estaria para quem descobrisse.

E, ao mesmo tempo em que aquelas palavras ecoavam nos Den Den Mushis do mundo inteiro, um novo sopro de esperança se abria sobre os piratas. Era a segunda nova era começando, afinal.

 — Últimas palavras?  

Ele deu um sorriso radiante.

 — Ah, como eu queria um pedaço de carne!  

E toda a multidão riu, entre lágrimas e sorrisos, e até mesmo Smoker sentiu sua garganta apertar. Quando é que tinha ficado tão emotivo? Luffy se virou para ele, com o mesmo sorriso tão característico, e sibilou uma frase com os lábios, que ele entendeu perfeitamente bem.

“ _Cuide dela para mim.”_

 _“Vá para o inferno.”_ Ele sorriu, levantando a foice. “ _E mande minhas saudações a quem quer que você encontrar por lá.”_

Mas ele sabia que cuidaria. Quem quer que fosse _ela,_ ele cuidaria, porque no fim, diabos! Ele realmente gostava do maldito Chapéu de Palha.

A foice desceu.

Luffy jamais se esqueceria do grito que ela deu. Foi agudo, e, no meio da multidão, ninguém prestou atenção, mas ele sim. E partiu seu coração. Ele desejou que ela não chorasse por ele, porque aquilo não era necessário, porque as coisas não eram tão trágicas, e quis poder dizer tudo aquilo para ela.

Em um segundo, porém, tudo estava acabado.

 

>><< 

 

_Por favor, não chore Nenhuma lágrima por mim_

_Eu não tenho medo do que eu tenho pra dizer_

_Esta é minha única voz,_

_Então escute com atenção, Isso é apenas pra hoje_

>><< 

 

 

Quando a cabeça lhe saltou o pescoço, sendo recolhida pelos marinheiros e exibida para os Den Den Mushis visuais como um símbolo frio de vitória, várias reações ocorreram em pontos distintos de Loguetown.

No bar onde os antigos Supernovas se reuniram, um silêncio respeitoso se instalou por vários segundos, onde ninguém disse nada. Era um protesto silencioso pela forma nojenta como a Marinha fazia as coisas, exibindo a cabeça dele daquele jeito, como um troféu. Depois de alguns minutos, porém, Kid ergueu o copo, com aquele seu sorriso característico.

 — Vamos fazer um brinde. — todos o olharam, novamente horrorizados pela sua frieza, mas ele não ligou. — Em homenagem ao desgraçado. Se ele, mesmo degolado, ainda está sorrindo. — ele apontou para a cabeça na mão do marinheiro, o sorriso no rosto cadavérico. — Porque nós também não? Acho que devo isso ao desgraçado.  

Law também ergueu o copo.

 — O Senhor Eustass tem razão. — concordou. — Um brinde em homenagem a ele. É o mínimo.  

 — De fato. — o vice-almirante Coby também levantou o seu. Aquela altura, ele já era de casa. Ninguém pensava em matá-lo. — Um brinde ao Luffy.  

Um a um, eles levantaram seus copos, até que todos eles se encontraram, num tilintar suave.

 — Ao Chapéu de Palha.

 

 

No meio da multidão, envolvido numa capa negra, completamente misturado com os que choravam e com os que riam, O Ruivo, Shanks, observou enjoado aquela demonstração ridícula de vitória. Estava prestes a subir e reclamar com o Almirante de Frota quando Smoker, um dos Almirantes, claramente insatisfeito, fez esse trabalho para ele. Shanks o conhecia pelas histórias que Luffy lhe contara, e lhe devia o mérito por quase tê-lo capturado diversas vezes.

 _Garp e Roger tinham uma relação parecida_ , lembrou-se ele, _foi por isso que ele cuidou de Ace._

Roger amara Rouge e deixara com ela a triste tarefa de carregar por vinte meses um filho no ventre. Em silêncio, na multidão, Shanks não se perguntou se Luffy não tinha feito algo parecido. Afinal, ele não era mais um garotinho quando morreu, e, se ele não se enganava, aquele era o dia de seu aniversário, em que ele faria trinta e cinco anos. Alguém com certeza fisgara seu coração, mas ele não conseguia imaginar quem.

Na verdade, Luffy mencionara uma mulher quando fora devolver seu chapéu, mas Shanks simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar de seu nome. Isso era irritante, mas ele tinha uma memória péssima para nomes, e só conseguia se lembrar de que Luffy disse que ela era “boa”.

Forçando sua memória, ele conseguia se lembrar de que ele a chamava de “boa” o tempo inteiro. Shanks tinha achado isso vulgar, mas não tinha dito nada.

A verdade, é que ele se preocupava demais com Luffy, e odiava a escolha que ele tinha feito de morrer. Antes de ser executado, ele conseguiu conversar com ele alguns poucos minutos, mas o outro fora impassível; tinha que protegê-la a qualquer custo, mesmo que isso custasse a sua vida. Luffy tinha medo que o One Piece fosse esquecido, e por isso Shanks perguntara pelo tesouro (que ele ainda tinha a intenção de achar), mas, em sua conversa, ele confessou que o maior medo seu era de que a “boa” tivesse algum problema. No fim, pedira para Shanks cuidar dela para ele.

Mas quem diabos era “boa”? E porque raios ele não a chamava pelo nome nem mesmo antes de morrer?

Como ele iria cumprir a droga da promessa sem saber por quem procurar?

 — Finalmente terminaram com esse show. — disse Benn, ao seu lado, o amado rifle em mãos. — Capitão, eu se fosse você, guardava esse chapéu. Eles vão ficar aterrorizados se o virem.  

Shanks tinha o chapéu de palha em mãos. Estava inteiro e limpo; Luffy cuidara bem dele.

 — Eu sei. Estou pensando. O que você está fazendo aqui? Que estardalhaço é esse?  

 — Bem, uma mulher desmaiou. — Benn disse, descontraidamente. — Não se sabe porque, mas há um estardalhaço, porque é uma pirata procurada. A Marinha está decidindo o que fazer com ela.  

 — Isso é desumano. Quem é ela?

 — A julgar pela espetacular beleza, creio que se trata da ex-shichibukai, capitã das Piratas Kuja, Boa Hancock. — Benn disse, distraidamente. — É uma mulher maravilhosa.  

 — Ah, é mesmo? — Shanks estava prestes a dar as costas, quando uma luz se acendeu em sua cabeça. — COMO É QUE ELA CHAMA MESMO, BENN? COMO É QUE ELA CHAMA, MEU DEUS?  

 — Boa... Hancock...?  

O capitão levou a mãos a seus cabelos ruivos grisalhos, a um passo do desespero.

 — É ela, Benn! É por isso que ele dizia Boa o tempo inteiro... Não é Boa de bom... Boa é o nome dela! — Shanks suspirou. O imediato não entendia mais nada, e o encarava confuso. — A mulher que o Luffy me pediu para proteger... É Boa Hancock! Nós precisamos libertá-la já!  

Benn olhou para o capitão, e riu. Mesmo depois dos anos, ele nunca mudava o jeito comicamente desesperado de lidar com as situações.

 — Fique aqui e se misture. Eu vou resolver isso. — ele disse, se afastando. — Encontro você no navio em quinze minutos.  

Shanks observou Benn se ir, e, com uma explosão de Haki, colocou todos os mais fracos que sobraram na plataforma de execução para dormir. Rapidamente, pegou o corpo degolado, sem cabeça, ali abandonado, e sumiu novamente no meio da multidão; não iria deixar que a Marinha brincasse como quisesse com ele. Mais tarde,ele voltaria para buscar a cabeça, mas, naquele momento, se preocuparia apenas com resgatar Boa Hancock e em enterrar o corpo de Luffy ao lado de onde enterrara Ace e Newgate.

Ele gostaria disso, e merecia, também.

Afinal, ele era o novo Rei dos Piratas, e como Roger, mesmo após a morte, seria lembrado por muito tempo.

 — Você mudou o mundo em vida, Luffy. — murmurou, encarando o cadáver. — E sua morte trará uma nova era para os piratas. Espero que esteja satisfeito.

E, com isso, ele se embrenhou completamente na multidão, em busca de seu imediato.

 

 

A multidão estava em alvoroço, e a Marinha se esforçava ao máximo para contê-la. Por causa disso, ficou muito fácil para ele se mover entre os marinheiros sem ser percebido e, em questão de minutos, se distanciar o suficiente da praça de execução para respirar fundo e parar. Não gostava de multidões, embora comandasse uma, e preferia ficar sozinho, a maior parte do tempo, ouvindo o vento fazendo parte dele.

Tinha ventado muito naquele dia, muito mesmo, o que os marinheiros tinham estranhado bastante. A previsão era de um dia morno e sem mais problemas, e ninguém esperava pés de vento tão fortes como aquele.

Eles não estavam na previsão.

Monkey D. Dragon estava furioso. Não bastasse ter assistido algumas décadas antes a execução de Gold D. Roger, a quem ele admirava muito, também assistira a execução do próprio filho, e fora obrigado a ver aquela ridícula demonstração de poder. Sua maior vontade era de derrubar a plataforma de execução e retirar a cabeça do filho da mão daqueles marinheiros ridículos, mas ele não fez isso, porém; era um mestre na arte de se controlar.

Ao contrário do que Luffy pensava, porém, ele não estava decepcionado com a escolha que o filho tomara. O pai sabia sobre Hancock, e até pensou em convidá-la para a Revolução, mas sabia que ela não iria aceitar; sabia que o filho pedira a Shanks para cuidar dela, e sabia que, no fim, estava em boas mãos. No período em que os dois se conheceram, Dragon pode testar a confiança cega que Luffy tinha no Ruivo, e até passou a simpatizar-se com ele. Não muito; mas o suficiente.

O que realmente o irritava era a Marinha e aquele show ridículo. Aquela demonstração horrorosa de superioridade. Ele odiava tanto o governo mundial, e sabia que iria reconstruí-lo, num mundo onde os piratas teriam vez. Eles poderiam viver em paz, quem sabe, e, finalmente, seguir os seus sonhos.

Dragon tinha seguido o dele. Luffy também. A diferença é que o filho estava morto, e ele não, e havia uma revolução atrás dele, esperando ansiosa para agir.

O Den Den Mushi Branco tocou, e Dragon, impaciente, procurou um lugar calmo para atender.

 _— Dragon. —_ uma voz familiar soou do outro lado, um pouco tensa. _— Estou com duas pessoas aqui em Baltigo... Elas estão dizendo que conhecem você._

Os lábios do líder se crisparam.

 — Identificações?

_— Eles não estão muito certos em dizer isso. Estou com uma espada apontada para o meu pescoço nesse exato momento. —_

 — O que eles querem?  

Houve um silêncio tenso, e por fim a voz.

 _— Eles dizem que querem participar da Revolução, se você puder lhes oferecer um pouco de paz. Eles dizem conhecer informações valiosas sobre o século perdido. —_ outro silêncio. — _Eles dizem se chamar Roronoa Zoro e Nico Robin._

Dragon ficou com o Den Den Mushi Branco em mãos por alguns segundos em silêncio. Nico Robin já tinha participado da Revolução antes. É claro que ela encontraria Baltigo com facilidade, se quisesse. Roronoa Zoro era o imediato de Luffy,e derrotara um dos Shichibukais, se ele não se enganava, Mihawk. Eram duas pessoas procuradas, com recompensas altas, nas quais Luffy confiava inteiramente, e que tinham informações sobre o Século Perdido.

Uma virada na sorte, afinal.

 — Diga para eles que estarei em Baltigo em dois dias. — respondeu. — Se eles quiserem conversar diretamente comigo. Acomode-os em alguns de nossos quartos. A segurança não será problema, se quiserem integrar nossas fileiras.  

Houve outro silêncio, enquanto o homem passava a mensagem e conseguia a resposta.

 — _Eles estão agradecendo a sua boa vontade e dizem que não vão a lugar nenhum. Tiraram a espada do meu pescoço, ainda bem. Vou acomodá-los nos quartos de hóspedes, obrigado, desligo._

Dragon suspirou. Mais dois, e valiosos, para lhe ajudar. Se as coisas continuassem indo bem, em alguns poucos anos, ele conseguiria cumprir seu objetivo de derrubar o governo e levantar um novo.

Que Luffy descansasse em paz. Eles nunca tinham sido muito íntimos, mas ele se orgulhava do filho e das escolhas que ele tomara, e iria vingá-lo pela humilhação. Em algum lugar longe dali, Luffy estaria velando por suas ações, e Dragon conduziria as coisas como sempre fez.

_Adeus, meu filho._

 

Quando Smoker desceu a foice no pescoço de Luffy, muito mais magro que o normal, e arrancou-lhe a cabeça, tudo o que ela pode fazer foi se esquecer do disfarce e gritar sua dor, gritar alto e lentamente, esperando que, com isso, conseguisse libertar todos aqueles sentimentos confusos e terríveis que preenchiam seu peito. Durante anos ela protegera seu coração fragilizado, com medo de que Luffy o quebrasse, o mesmo tempo querendo que ele fizesse isso, e quando finalmente ela o tinha ao seu lado, zelando por ela e a amando, ele a abandonava.

Tudo o que ela tinha na mão eram migalhas de um coração em frangalhos, e um bebê em seu ventre que ela teria que criar em meio a perseguições e dificuldades. Como sobreviveria sem ele ao seu lado? Como viveria sabendo que ele estava morto?

Esses pensamentos, somados a tensão da espera, à suas lágrimas sôfregas e a falta de apetite lhe roubaram a consciência bem no meio da multidão. Ela sabia que estava desmaiando, e que a Marinha a capturaria, e quase riu amargamente com isso; não era para ela estar ali. Hancock fugira de Amazon Lily e de Nami, que se tornara uma boa amiga, apenas para estar ali e sofrer mais um pouco, e ser capturada parecia um castigo bom o suficiente para deixar Luffy ir embora para sempre.

Ele odiaria vê-la sendo morta.

Ele odiaria o bebê deles sendo morto.

Mas ele morrera! Que direito tinha de opinar no que ela fazia? Hancock queria chorar, queria espernear, queria morrer. Queria transformar todos em pedra. Mas a consciência estava longe, um fiozinho branco em meio a uma imensidão de negro, sendo levado pela uma imensa ventania. Ela sabia que, quando acordasse, estaria presa em Impel Down, mas fazia diferença? Luffy estava morto.

Foi aí que ela ouviu o barulho alto de tiros, que parecia ainda mais alto em meio a seu torpor. Parecia um rifle. Um rifle? Iria ser executada ali mesmo? Era mais do que poderia esperar. Tinha vontade de rir, mas não força suficiente para fazê-lo. Nem mesmo quando sentiu que braços fortes a envolviam, e que era erguida do chão.

 — Você é Boa Hancock? — uma voz que ela não conhecia lhe perguntou, calmamente. — Se não puder responder, apenas mova a cabeça.

A voz vinha de longe, mas ela fez um esforço para mover os lábios.

 — Eu sou. — murmurou, grogue. — Quem é... Você?  

 — Um amigo. — ele a estava movendo. — Não se preocupe. Só durma.  

E ela obedeceu.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, a primeira coisa que viu foi um céu abarrotado de estrelas. Se sentia fraca e enjoada, e pelos movimentos fracos, identificou imediatamente que estava no convés de um navio. Tinha sido seqüestrada?

Levantou-se. Sua cabeça pareceu pesar uma tonelada, mas com alguma dificuldade, ela se apoiou na amurada, observando o mar logo abaixo. Não estava presa, então pelo menos poderia fugir.

 — Então você acordou. — alguém lhe disse, calmamente, atrás dela. — Estávamos preocupados.  

Não era a mesma voz que ela ouvira quando estava ficando inconsciente. Quando se virou, deu de cara um homem alto, de sorriso descontraído, usando roupas que você com certeza usaria num Resort de Férias, mas não numa viajem marítima. E, acima de tudo, ele usava o Chapéu de Palha de que Luffy ostentara por tantos anos.

 — Quem é você? O que pretende?

Ele se aproximou, ficando ao seu lado na amurada.

 — Então você é a Boa. Sempre achei vulgar Luffy se referir a uma mulher assim, mas nunca pensei que esse pudesse ser o seu nome. — o homem disse, rindo, e tirou o chapéu, revelando os cabelos ruivos, salpicados por vários fios brancos. — Sou Shanks. Luffy me pediu para cuidar de você antes de morrer, quando fui tentar convencê-lo a desistir. Estou apenas cumprindo a minha promessa.  

Hancock apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, os olhos lacrimosos.

 — Ele pediu para todos cuidarem de mim. Tratava-me como se eu fosse de porcelana. — suspirou. — Você é um dos Quatro Imperadores do Mar. Porque você está fazendo isso?  

 — Ele era como um irmão, e você era a mulher que ele amou e por quem ele morreu. Não faz sentido deixar você morrer. — ele disse, simplesmente. — Você estava um pouco desidratava, e não comia há algum tempo, além de estar bem estressada. Ficou inconsciente por oito horas. Mas nosso médico deu um jeito.

Ela levou a mão imediatamente a barriga, acariciando o ventre.

 — O bebê está bem?  

 — Também.  

 — Então está bem. — Hancock sorriu, entre as lágrimas. — Eu preciso cuidar da minha saúde e voltar para as minhas. Estão me esperando.  

 — Você é a capitã das Piratas Kuja, correto? Estamos direcionando o nosso navio o mais próximo possível para o Calm Belt. Acho que a sua tripulação deve estar esperando você lá. Por enquanto, descanse bastante. Assim que estiver pronta, há um quarto para você lá dentro. E se sinta a vontade para transformar os curiosos em pedra... Eu dei ordens explícitas para ninguém além de mim se aproximar.

Ela riu.

 — Obrigada... Shanks. Entendo porque Luffy falava tanto de você.  

Ele fez uma reverência cortês, de brincadeira, e se afastou.

Hancock se apoiou na amurada, se sentindo fraca e enjoada. Talvez por causa da gravidez, talvez por causa do choque da morte do homem que ela amava, pelo qual esperara dez anos e o qual nunca deixara de amar. Ali, sentada, com as lágrimas a rolar-lhe pelo rosto, ela se lembrou de quando o conheceu, e de como o seu caráter a impressionara. Ela o testara até o último minuto, mas Luffy jamais lhe decepcionara; mesmo depois de tanto tempo e das conquistas maravilhosas que a vida lhe deu, seu coração permanecia puro, e seu caráter, inalterado.

Demorou para que ele a notasse de fato. Durante tanto tempo, ele se preocupara tanto com o mar, que Hancock preocupou-se que ele a tivesse esquecido. Mas a verdade é que Luffy jamais esquecia; e quando ele, às portas de fazer trinta anos, se reencontrou com ela após quase uma década sem vê-la, alguma coisa pareceu diferente. Ele já era um homem, desprovido de inocências infantis, e parecia perfeitamente natural para ele se sentir atraído por Hancock, ou “Boa”, como ele passou a lhe chamar; afinal, ela era linda. Mas para ela, que ficou uma década inteira pensando nele todos os dias, aquilo era muito mais do que poderia ter esperado.

Ainda se lembrava de seus toques. Do modo gentil como ele chamava seu nome, dos seus beijos, das noites que passaram juntos. Ele a convidou para sua tripulação, e ela teria ido, se não houvesse uma ilha precisando de sua proteção. Por ele, revogou o título de Shichibukai e se jogou num destino incerto, sabendo que ele estava lá para protegê-la. E ele estava. Sempre sorrindo bobo, de braços abertos, ele estava lá.

Protegera Hancock mais do que protegera qualquer pessoa, porque sabia que ela precisava dessa proteção. Era revoltante e delicioso vê-lo a mimando, e lembrar-se dos dias preguiçosos, em que não havia perspectiva de nada, apenas de ficar um ao lado do outro, a sensação maravilhosa do calor humano. Luffy era bom no que fazia, o seu primeiro, e ela o amava tanto que se sentia a explodir de felicidade. Lembrar-se daqueles dias era bom e doloroso, pois aquela sensação de proteção jamais voltaria a espreitá-la. Estava jogada no mundo, sem nada a que se agarrar.

E foi aí que se lembrou de seu bebê. Sabia que nasceria mulher; todos os bebês de Amazon Lily nasciam. Ele era um pedacinho dele e um pedacinho dela, a única parte de Luffy que restara no mundo. Ele dera a sua vida para que aquele bebê sobrevivesse. Então porque Hancock só conseguia chorar, ao invés de celebrar a vida que se desenvolvia dentro dela, como um milagre?

Como ela poderia odiar aquele bebê?

Bebês não tinham pecados. Eles nasciam puros.

Mas Luffy também não tinha nenhum pecado. E ele morrera.

Hancock se sentiu tentada a se matar; havia um facão abandonado no convés, que serviria bem aos seus propósitos, mas sabia que isso seria um desperdício. Luffy a odiaria por matar as duas pessoas pelas quais ele morrera para proteger. De certo modo, ela não o culpava, mas quem poderia culpar, então? Sua confusão era notória. Mas no fundo, sabia que amava aquele bebê mais do que tudo no mundo, principalmente porque Luffy o amara antes dela, e que jamais seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa com ele.

O que não diminuía sua confusão e amargura, no entanto.

 — Você está com uma aparência péssima, mesmo depois de tudo. — disse outra voz, essa mais familiar, e o barulho de passos encheu o convés. Hancock preparou um ataque. — Acalme-se. Sou um amigo. Não se preocupe. Eu encontrei você desmaiada em Loguetown e a trouxe para cá. Benn Beckman.  

O homem era velho, e talvez tivesse o dobro de sua idade. Talvez menos. Carregava um rifle consigo, e sua expressão era calma, tão calma, que Hancock se acalmou também, permitindo que ele se sentasse ao seu lado na amurada.

 — Então foi você. Obrigada. — ela disse. — Foi horrível aquela execução.  

 — Não foi o espetáculo mais bonito que já presenciei. — ele concordou. — Mas ele já esperava por isso. É por esse motivo que Luffy provavelmente pediu você para manter distância.  

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

 — Como sabe disso?  

 — Conhecia o Luffy. — Benn deu um sorriso maroto. — Desde que ele tinha sete anos, na verdade, quando Shanks lhe entregou o chapéu de palha no East Blue. Ele sempre foi _daquele_ jeito. Se envolvendo em batalhas que não podia ganhar, sabendo que não podia ganhar, só para garantir a segurança de quem ele amava. Era uma imprudência que nós admirávamos. Eu sempre soube que ele seria um grande pirata.  

 — E um poço de inocência inacreditável. — Hancock abraçou os joelhos. — Tudo o que ele fazia era tão íntegro... Eu não consigo imaginar viver sem ele a partir de agora... Nós ficamos grandes períodos separados, mas eu sempre soube que ele ia voltar. — lágrimas desceram por suas bochechas. — Agora eu só sei que vou tomar uma bronca de todo mundo quando as reencontrar.  

 — Suas piratas, não é? Mas é bom. Isso significa que elas se preocupam com você. Você vai precisar de proteção agora, Imperatriz. Luffy pediu a Shanks que ajudasse, mas infelizmente, nós não podemos estar sempre presentes.  

Hancock suspirou.

 — Me chame de Hancock. Você já salvou a minha vida mesmo. — os anos e Luffy tinham amainado muito de sua arrogância; sua personalidade era praticamente irreconhecível do que era uma década antes, mas Benn não sabia disso, e não se surpreendeu. — E obrigada pela proteção que vocês estão me dando agora... Ela vai ser mais do que suficiente. Até eu estar entre as minhas, pelos menos. Nami, a segunda imediata de Luffy, vai ficar comigo até ela nascer.  

 — Ora, ora, ora. Já sabe que é uma menininha? — Benn olhou-a com bom humor, e lhe deu um sorriso paternal. — Qual é o seu poder, afinal, prever o futuro?

Pela primeira vez em muitos dias, Hancock riu, contagiada pelo tom empregado nas palavras dele. Tinha a impressão de que ele não estava ali à toa, que Shanks o enviara para animá-la, e estava funcionando.

 — Oh, não. É um mistério, ninguém sabe por que, mas todos os bebês de Amazon Lily nascem mulheres. Meu poder é relacionado a uma coisa mais constrangedora. Isso é uma pegadinha da natureza, mesmo.  

 — E você já decidiu o nome dessa pequena?  

Ela voltou seus olhos para o céu abarrotado de estrelas, que não parecia ter fim. Com um suspiro, lembrou-se da primeira vez em que dormiram juntos, que tinha sido também a sua primeira vez. Lembrou-se de seus toques gentis, de seus beijos tórridos e de seu sussurrar alegre, tão condizente com sua personalidade. Lembrou-se de seu relacionamento, que durou cinco anos, entre viagens e distâncias, apoiado numa inexplicável solidez. E com uma nostalgia inquebrável, a garganta apertada, lembrou-se da última vez. Ele a tinha amado com todo o ardor de seu corpo, com todo o fogo de sua alma, na melhor despedida que podia ter lhe oferecido. E, por fim, lembrou-se de suas palavras.

“ _Gold D. Roger morreu porque achou que isso era o melhor a se fazer. Meu irmão morreu porque achou uma coisa que, na visão dele, valia mais que a própria vida. Eu também achei uma coisa que vale mais que a minha própria vida, Boa. Minha tripulação, você e essa menina adorável que ainda não nasceu. Eu admiro a mãe de Ace, por tê-lo carregado 20 meses na barriga, mas você não vai passar por isso. Eu protegerei você, mesmo depois de ter ido embora. Eu sempre estarei aqui, se você me amar. E tudo o que eu fizer daqui para frente, Boa Hancock, é para a sua segurança.”_

Nada característico dele.

E, ainda sim conseguiu deixá-la mole, bamba, como só ele conseguia.

Luffy era realmente uma peça.

Mas ela finalmente tinha a sua resposta.

 — Decidi. — Hancock disse, finalmente, voltando seus olhos para o homem ao seu lado, sorrindo aliviada. — Shanks disse que havia um quarto para mim, sim? Você poderia me levar até ele? E, claro, dê o recado de que a tarefa incumbida de me animar foi cumprida com sucesso.  

Ele apenas riu, e esse riso foi toda a confirmação de que precisava. Benn não disse mais nada, apenas a conduziu para seu quarto, a cama simples, mas macia, na qual ela se deitou imediatamente, se entregando ao bem-vindo sono como um sacerdócio.

Sonhou com Luffy.

 

>><< 

 

_Aqui está minha chance_

_Esta é minha chance_

>><< 

 

Alguns anos depois, em Amazon Lily, uma garota corria pelas matas que cercavam a vila onde morava a imperatriz. Tinha seus deveres, mas os odiava; seu espírito era livre, e sempre que via sua chance, sumia na floresta, onde tinha seu esconderijo secreto, ou não tão secreto assim.  Suas amigas lhe esperavam lá, e, juntas, elas sonhavam, observando o oceano. Juntas, as três sonhavam em ser piratas.

Ela tinha sonhos ambiciosos...

E sua corrida não terminava jamais.

 — Onde você estava, sua idiota? — perguntou-lhe uma de suas amigas, assim que ela chegou numa clareira em meio a floresta, ofegante. — Senhora Hebihime não descobriu nada, não é?  

 — Não. Mas desculpe o atraso... Tia Nami estava me dando lição de meteorologia. Horrível. — a menina riu escandalosamente. — E então? Vamos sonhar mais uma vez com o dia em que seremos a melhor tripulação pirata do mundo?

 — Mas é claro.

A menina andou até a borda da clareira, e, embrenhando-se na floresta, chegou até um penhasco. Audaciosamente andando até a borda, encarando as águas calmas e imutáveis do Calm Belt, ela tirou seu inseparável chapéu de palha dos cabelos negros, uma das poucas lembranças de seu pai, e gritou para o mar, para os reis dos mares, para quem quisesse ouvir.

 — EU ENCONTRAREI O ONE PIECE, ONDE MEU PAI O ESCONDEU, E SEREI A RAINHA DOS PIRATAS!  

Era um sonho ambicioso, e estava longe de se realizar, mas quem diria que era impossível?

Suas amigas riram, em parte contagiadas por seu inegável entusiasmo.

 — Monkey D. Rouge... Você é sinceramente uma peça.  

 

>><< 

 

_Algumas vezes o Adeus é uma segunda chance..._

 

>><< 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
